The invention relates generally to socket connectors and particularly to a socket connector with a component loading caddy.
Competition and market demands have continued the trends toward faster, higher performance electrical systems, particularly with regard to computer systems. Along with the development of surface mount technology in the design of printed circuit boards, higher density electrical circuits, electronic packages such as chip carrying modules that are to be mounted to a circuit board, and higher density interconnect components have been developed to meet the increasing demand for higher performance electrical systems. Surface mount packaging allows for the connection of electronic packages to contact pads on circuit boards rather than with contacts or pins soldered to plated holes extending through circuit boards. Surface mount technology allows for an increased component density on a circuit board, thereby saving space on the circuit board.
Area array socket connectors have evolved, along with surface mount technology, as one high density interconnect technique for integrated circuits. One application of this technology, for example, is the land grid array (LGA) socket connector that is used with an LGA package. The LGA package is durable and is not easily damaged during the installation or removal process or by handling generally. At least some of the other integrated circuit packages, such as a pin grid array (PGA) package, have a standardized layout, or form factor, for contact leads or pins on the package. The contact leads in such packages are fragile and, unlike the LGA package, can be damaged if not handled properly.
While the LGA package is durable, known LGA sockets can be problematic. In at least some LGA sockets, when the socket is opened, the electrical contacts, sometimes referred to as contact beams, are exposed and the LGA package is loaded directly on top of the contact beams. The LGA socket is designed for loading and unloading of the package in a vertical direction, i.e. a direction normal, or perpendicular to the circuit board, and consequently a socket cover, or load plate, or other actuation component typically has at least a ninety degree range of movement to prevent interference or obstruction of a load path for the package. Movement of actuation components away from the load path exposes the flexible surface mount contact beams in the socket, rendering the beams susceptible to damage during loading and unloading of the package. The beams may be broken, bent, or otherwise deformed thereby resulting in misalignment of the contact beams with respect to the package.